User blog:Mr. Bambu/Feat Blog: TWRP and Ninja Sex Party
Foreword Music (or band characters, or whatever) should be accepted assuming they have a legitimate canon. Slim Shady even has a page on VSBW. So why should that not apply to other bands? Hell, we even use Steam Powered Giraffe, a band. So I'm gonna look for some feats for TWRP and NSP. TWRP Feats For reference, this applies to Doctor Sung, Havve Hogan, Commander Meouch, and Lord Phobos. Doctor Sung 'Immortality (Type 1): '''Was born at around the same time as the Big Bang and was still a child at the beginning of the First Ice Age. Billions of years later he discovered his life's purpose. '''Dimensional Travel: '''Sung can travel through different universes, and used this to search for his bandmates. '''Time Manipulation: '''Can go to the distant future or to the caveman era to search for allies. '''Technological Manipulation/Life Manipulation: '''Swapped out a robot's heart (it is an actual robot with a heart, I guess) with a drum set. '''Resurrection: '''By, apparently, using the drum set, he effectively brought the robot to life. This robot was Havve Hogan. '''Teleportation: '''Can apparently use wormholes to teleport through time at will. '''Empathic Manipulation: '''Sung caused Meouch and Phobos to put aside their raging differences immediately. This is one of those "Possibly" scenarios. '''Martial Arts: '''Sung is very well known for his high-kicks. '''Tier High 2-A: '''Sung is a fifth dimensional creature. The only reason he interacts with humans at all is to erase boredom (apparently what his parents died of). '''Weakness: '''He can be harmed by very odd concepts- quite literally, "Boredom" can kill him. '''Genius Intellect: '''Easily calculates the year their music will be best received. '''Weapon Mastery: '''Immensely enjoys using the Nunchaku. '''Invulnerability to Empathic Manipulation: '''Sung cannot feel emotions. '''Life Support: '''Sung and Phobos can both breathe in space. '''Calculation Opportunity: '''If High 2-A isn't accepted, he shows a pretty solid feat that would scale to all other band members where he pushes a space shuttle at relativistic speeds towards Earth. He also survives the impact. (EDIT: I've done the calc, came out with 0.015c travel speed and Mountain level) Havve Hogan '''Tier 9-B: '''Very casually overpowered entire hunting parties of early Homo Sapiens, including those with weapons such as bows. This should scale to the entire group for physically. Commander Meouch '''Tier High 6-A: '''Using a very large amount of Funk (equipment, I guess?) he turned Lord Phobos' world into a "flaming orgy of chaos". He uh... he turned the world on fire. This scales to no one. RIP. '''Vehicular Mastery/Stealth: '''Smuggled Funk around the galaxy without ever being caught prior to joining TWRP Lord Phobos '''Vehicular Mastery: '''Can pursue Commander Meouch with his own starship '''Explosion Manipulation: '''He's a rocketeer- he is trained with rockets. '''Genius Intellect: '''All people on Phobos' planet were geniuses prior to being set ablaze. '''Flight: '''Can just "blast off into the air" as he pleases, using a jetpack. '''Life Support: '''Sung and Phobos can both breathe in space. '''This should be updated later, this is simply from their music video "The Hit" and the general lore of the group, found here. The NSP songs should yield interesting results. ' Category:Blog posts